


Shadows

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Pining, past season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz and Hunter are abducted by aliens when they are searching for the team in space. Fitz has no idea how they will get out of this, but he is ready to do anything.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



Taking Hunter with him was probably one of the worst mistakes Fitz has ever made in his life.  
  
If he hadn’t taken Hunter with him, he would have been alone now. He would have faced a life spent being enslaved by aliens alone. He wouldn't have to think of anyone else.

But Hunter _is_ here with him, dangling from the ceiling just like Fitz is doing. He is here and now there is a hot ball of worry in Fitz’s chest and it grows steadily. 

Hunter’s lip is swollen and there is dried blood on his jaw. One of his eyes is very black and one of his wrist is sprained, which makes dangling from chains even less fun than it already is. But when their eyes meet, Hunter still sends him a smile. “We’ll get out of this,” he says hoarsely. “Don’t worry.” 

Fitz doesn’t say anything. Instead, he turns his focus back to the thoughts racing in his mind. Worrying is all he is doing now. 

He has no idea what the aliens that abducted the Zephyr are planning to do with them.  
  
Could be everything. Or nothing. Maybe they just want to watch two humans dangling and slowly starving and dying of thirst. 

The thought takes his breath away. 

He can’t die here. Not now.  
  
He has to find the team. He has to find them so he can understand. He has to find them so they can assure him he wasn’t the one who got them vanished. That sounds selfish. Fitz knows it does. But he can’t help it. 

He can’t die here. Hunter can’t either.  
  
It is Fitz’s fault that Hunter is here at all. Taking him on this journey was selfish too. Fitz was alone for so long. He didn’t want to be alone again. Demons have been his only companion for six months. He can’t do it again.  
  
And Hunter wanted to come. He didn’t hesitate. 

He should have. Fitz is not a good person. He told Hunter everything. Everything about the Framework and his role in there. Told him that some part of him liked it. Liked the power that came with being The Doctor, feared by all and touched by no one.

If Hunter had looked at him differently after and had decided to leave, Fitz would have understood.  
  
But Hunter stayed. “Every light needs a shadow,” he said. “I have a shadow too. When I pull the trigger of my rifle? That’s the shadow. Sometimes, you need it to survive or save someone you love. It is about the choices you make. That’s important. It’s about how you use that shadow.”  
  
The words made Fitz think, but they were not able to push through the wall of self-hatred and doubt completely. Maybe they never will. 

However, it was nice to not be alone anymore. They slept in the van and ate fast food all the time, before making a move to get the Zephyr back and start the journey to outer space. They spent a lot of time together. It fueled what Fitz has been feeling ever since Hunter smiled at him for the first time. A certain kind of warmth one doesn’t feel with every person or even a close friend. Being with Hunter was easy in a way it was with no one else. And Fitz wanted to have that. He wanted to have it for a long time.  
  
But Shield got in the way like it always did.  
  
They got separated and then reunited and now? Now they will maybe die here. Now Fitz might never know if Hunter feels it too. Now Hunter might never know at all. 

The way Fitz’s thoughts took is interrupted, when the door opens abruptly.  
  
Two aliens enter the room. They are green like the rest they have seen so far. With their pointed ears and sharp teeth, they remind Fitz of the Grinch in a very uncomfortable way. 

They look up at him and Hunter consideringly, saying something to each other in a strange language Fitz hasn’t had time to decipher yet. There are a lot of clicking noises. Finally, one of them points at Hunter and the other one nods. Fitz’s stomach clenches. But then, the aliens look at him and seem to think hard. Finally, one of them says to Fitz in broken heavy English, “You. Human. You come with us, tell us …”

“Wait!” Hunter barks and Fitz feels cold, “take me instead. Fitz is way too smart and valuable to be tortured. He can do a lot of things, I’m sure you could need someone like -”  
  
“You,” one of the alien interrupts Hunter, “are you fighter?” 

Hunter grins and nods, “Oh yeah. I’m a fighter. A bloody great one. I will show you …”

The alien nods. “You will. In the cages. Will make good money. If you live.”  
  
Hunter blanches a bit. “Wait. What?!” 

The aliens start to free Hunter, threatening him with the short sticks they used to make them pass out earlier, probably something like high voltage batons. They pull Hunter out of the room and he throws a last glance at Fitz over his shoulder. “It will be alright,” he mouths. Then, he disappears.  
  
Fitz swallows heavily. The ball of worry is now more of a wave, rushing through him violently. The thought of losing Hunter like that … It is excruciating. 

After a short amount of time, one of the aliens comes back. They cross their arms and look up at Fitz thoughtfully. “What can you do?” they ask.  
  
So they understood Hunter and thought about it, Fitz thinks. Good. This means there is a chance he will get rid of the chains too. He has to make them think he is a weak little engineer who is no threat at all to them. He will work, learn the language and gain someone’s trust. He will make sure they both survive. And he will wait for the perfect moment to turn the tables.  
  
The shadow inside him likes the way he thinks. Fitz can feel it. 

  
He thinks, this is what he should use the shadow for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for whumptober, check out the post on my [Tumblr](https://for-the-love-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/630783606050209792/whumptober-begins-today-if-you-have-any-prompts)  
> :)


End file.
